Yo soy ¿el pecador?
by Magua
Summary: Nada más de azúcar para él... porque la culpa le corroía por dentro aunque quisiera evitarlo. Y es que él había ganado una batalla, pero sabía que L ganaría la guerra. One-shot. Algo de LightxL (yaoi).


Bueno, este es otro de mis one-shots xP

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Death Note, así que ¡piedad, lectores, piedad xD!

Desde que acabé recientemente de verme el anime puedo decir que estoy enamoradita de L (maldita sea, se gana los corazones de todos los que ven Death Note XD). Esta es mi primera historia, cuyo cover me costó elegir bastante (gracias, Azu, muchas gracias por pasarme un yaoi ¬¬ xD).

Esto se situaría en cualquier parte entre el capítulo 25 y el momento en el que Near, Mello y el atractivísimo Matt entran en escena, yo lo situé unas semanas después de la muerte de L, pero vamos que es igual xD

Disfrutad de la lectura, que tiene unos tintes suaves de LightxL (yaoi), pero nada fuera de lo normal (tengo pensados unos fics que sí serán más yaoi xD), nos leeremos al final del one-shot :D

**Yo soy… ¿el pecador?**

-¿Te apetecería tomar un poco más, Light? –preguntó jovialmente su hermana.

El aludido se limitó a observar a la joven de largo cabello castaño que le tendía un claro azucarero, abierto y repleto de azúcar. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una ligera punzada que oprimió su corazón. Sus ojos marrón claro se perdieron en la contemplación de la oscura y ondulante superficie del café que tenía ante él.

Cogió la taza aún caliente y se la llevó a los labios. Contuvo una mueca de desagrado cuando el amargor embargó sus papilas gustativas. Muy lentamente volvió a dejar la taza sobre el plato de cerámica.

Su hermana, que lo había visto todo, sonrió burlona. Metió la mano en el azucarero y sacó uno de los terrones perfectamente cuadrados que allí se encontraban. Lo dejó caer sobre el café de Light.

Él frunció el ceño. No quería gritarle por su imprudencia, por haber hecho algo que él mismo había decidido no realizar apenas unos segundos antes, pero se contuvo. Ella no tenía que sufrir por la culpa que corroía sus entrañas.

El azúcar, pálido como la nieve, se empapó pronto del café y se deshizo. Light sabía que, si bebía un nuevo trago, no acabaría tan disgustado por su mal sabor. Mas no lo hizo. Apartó la taza con un suave empujón de su mano derecha y se levantó tras pedir unas muy leves disculpas a su madre y su hermana.

Subió a su habitación sin decir más. Cogió una roja manzana antes de salir de la cocina. Al menos le daría una alegría a alguien.

Entró en su cuarto, lanzó sin cuidado la fruta hacia la delgada figura negra y de cabellos puntiagudos que allí se encontraba y se tumbó en la cama.

Escuchó los mordiscos ávidos de Ryuk partir en pedazos la jugosa carne amarillenta de la manzana. Varias gotas de zumo se resbalaron por el macilento rostro del Shinigami, pequeños senderos húmedos e invisibles que la criatura no se molestó ni en apartar. Light se pasó la mano por los castaños cabellos, suspiró angustiado.

¿Desde cuándo había adquirido aquella estúpida fobia al azúcar o cualquier otro tipo de dulces?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Lo sabía. Claro que sabía desde cuándo, también conocía la razón, pero se negaba a admitirla. No quería comprender que llevaba semanas arrepintiéndose de _su _muerte. En silencio tragó saliva para tratar de aliviar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

_Light-kun no es Kira. No, sería un gran problema si él fuera Kira. Después de todo, Light-kun es… el primer amigo que he tenido._

Sus palabras resonaban en aquella mente tan inteligente y desarrollada que poseía. Reverberaban en ella como la luz del sol en el mar. Le repetían una y otra vez qué era lo que había hecho. A quién había matado.

De repente escuchó los pasos blandos y elásticos de Ryuk, que se le aproximaban.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Yagami Light? –inquirió, burlón, mientras que se comía de un bocado lo que restaba de la manzana.

-No te interesa, Ryuk.

El Shinigami no se sorprendió por lo cortante de su respuesta. En realidad, pensó Light, ambos estaban acostumbrados a ser desagradables con el otro. Lo único bueno que Yagami hacía por esa criatura era darle un suministro constante de manzanas, y era para, básicamente, no ver sus extremidades retorcidas ni su cuerpo bocabajo. Nada más. No había amistad en su comportamiento.

-Cierto –dijo sin más cavilaciones. La verdad era que le importaban un comino los pensamientos de su compañero, solo le acompañaba por lo divertido que se le hacía verlo en acción. Aunque últimamente andaba algo decaído-. Oye, Light, ¿por qué no me traes más manzanas?

-Ve tú a buscarlas –respondió mordaz, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la ahuecada almohada de su gran cama. Cerró los ojos despacio, notó como su vista se nublaba al ritmo que lo hacía, hasta quedar sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

Sintió la irritante risa de Ryuk a su lado.

-¿Cuánto trauma crees que podría generar en tu hermana y tu madre ver una manzana elevada en el aire que es devorada por un ente invisible?

Light bufó. ¿Es que acaso ese Shinigami no pretendía darle unos momentos de calma?

Con un gesto desmañado, indicó a Ryuk que le dejase en paz, a lo que la criatura se rio de nuevo. Una gran sonrisa que habría helado la sangre hasta al más valiente de los guerreros se esbozó en su rostro. Por suerte el castaño ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué te encuentras tan apagado, Light? ¿Acaso no conseguiste lo que deseabas cuando L murió?

Entreabrió uno de sus ojos marrón claro. Bastó una de sus fulminantes miradas para hacer retroceder a un intimidado Ryuk. El Shinigami no osó abrir la boca una vez más, temeroso, por primera vez en su existencia, de aquel humano. Porque Light no era normal. No se trataba de un simple humano codicioso que soñaba con algo que jamás podría obtener.

No. Ese hombre era muy capaz de cumplir las metas que él mismo se había impuesto, y ahora que L estaba fuera de combate, todo el terreno estaba preparado para su victoria absoluta.

Y aun así Light Yagami no estaba feliz. El brillo ambicioso que antaño había reflejado su mirada ya no existía. Ni siquiera quedaban huellas de su usual deseo de superarse. Porque ahora él era el mejor. ¿Cómo superar algo que ya está en lo más alto?

Ryuk frunció el ceño. Aunque sonase confuso y sin sentido, ¿podría ser el haber llegado a la cima el problema del poseedor de una de sus Death Notes? Recordó en silencio la pareja competencia que Light había tenido con L. Había veces que incluso se le antojaba a un duelo privado, como si aquellos dos estuvieran sumidos en su propia burbuja de incógnitas sin resolver y huellas que borrar. Un juego del gato y el ratón en el que el roedor parecía haber ganado la partida.

Casi sin ganas Light respiró una vez más. Sintió el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su mano, que yacía sobre su pecho, al llenar y vaciar su caja torácica.

Mentalmente se esforzó en mantener la calma. Siempre se sentía agitado cuando escuchaba hablar del detective que le había pisado los talones por tanto tiempo. Y ahora que no estaba, la única sensación que le quedaba era un extraño mal sabor de boca, como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida de esas tan suyas, aquellas que le asustaban incluso a él cuando se miraba en un espejo. Irónico, se dijo, es el hecho de que desee estar con alguien que antes había querido asesinar con todas mis fuerzas.

Se incorporó de la cama, aún sentado en ella y se abrazó las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. Sintió los temblores ligeros que le sacudían. Tristeza, arrepentimiento y culpa manifestados en un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo que podía detener con suma facilidad. Casi con la misma facilidad que Rem había tenido para escribir el verdadero nombre de L y acabar con su vida a los pocos segundos.

Light, que lo había visto caer de su postura acuclillada, no podía negar que se había quedado sin respiración al escuchar el repiqueteo muerto de la cucharilla metálica al chocar contra el escritorio. La respiración perdida, esa frase inacabada que Ryuzaki que nunca finalizaría, esa caída lenta… tan lenta a Yagami se le antojó puesta a cámara lenta solo para su deleite…

Eran tantas cosas las que habían acabado con aquel ataque al corazón que su cerebro no pudo comprenderlas en ese instante. Solo sabía que necesitaba continuar su magistral teatrillo, saltar a por su rival acérrimo, sujetarle entre sus brazos temblorosos de falsa rabia y gritar con voz rasgada por el dolor su nombre. Tal alto que el cielo temblaría. Y lo hizo con una deliciosa perfección. No falló en ningún momento, incluso logró fingir preocupación cuando el resto del grupo de investigación empezó a angustiarse y a preguntar qué sucedía.

Fue capaz de sostener esa mirada oscura, ya perdida y nublada en el infinito mar de un sueño del que jamás despertaría, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que la misma sonrisa torcida que deformaba su delicado rostro en el presente apareció en su faz, tiempo atrás. L murió sin poder decir una palabra, ni rastro de esa frase que no pudo acabar. Su muerte no fue dulce como los pasteles que tanto le gustaba comer, sino agria, amarga, fría. La muerte que solo un asesino se habría merecido.

Poco le importó eso a Light, cuya sonrisa se fue agrandando a medida que los pesados párpados de L se iban cerrando despacio, muy despacio, como si supieran que una vez sellados no podrían volver a separarse, hasta que se unieron y la sonrisa de Kira se desvaneció. Era el momento de empezar a actuar una vez más, de fingir que estaba apenado de aquella vida que se lee escapaba entre sus brazos.

_Fingir que se apenaba de la muerte de aquel que había dicho ser su amigo…_

No se dejó llorar. El ego que su parte de Kira poseía era demasiado grande y había ocupado demasiado interior suyo ya. Rompió su postura fetal y salió de su cuarto, dejando que sus pasos seguros y elásticos le guiaran hacia la cocina.

Con un hábil movimiento agarró dos manzanas del cueco situado sobre la mesa y, aprovechando que el lugar estaba vacío, le lanzó una a Ryuk, que la comió entre risas y un ridículo baile de la felicidad.

Light se limitó a morder la que aún tenía en la mano, un mordisco seco, desganado. La fresca temperatura ambiente se había adherido a la carne de la fruta y reconfortó el interior agitado del joven con su sabor húmedo y dulce.

_Dulce_.

Detuvo la manzana a escasos centímetros de sus labios, justo antes de morderla por segunda vez. La depositó en la mesa secamente.

Lo dulce le recordaba tanto a _él_…

Miró a Ryuk comer no solo la que le había dado y la que él mismo había mordido (quejándose apenas unos segundos previos a engullirla porque ya había sido probada), sino todo el cesto, donde había por lo menos una docena más de manzanas frescas.

El Shinigami, que no cabía en sí de gozo, se sentía observado, sensación que aunque le importaba un comino, tampoco le era muy cómoda.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué? –dijo, varios trozos triturados de fruta salieron despedidos de sus labios purpúreos.

-No es eso –suspiró en respuesta, echó a andar y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto una vez más.

Como esperaba, Ryuk se le adelantó.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede últimamente, Light? Ahora me das más manzanas que antes.

Esquivó al ser con una sonrisita petulante dibujada en su fino rostro de muchacho joven.

-Nada en absoluto, Ryuk, ¿por qué debía de pasarme algo?

-No sé.

-Pues vaya, lo mismo hasta podrías resolver ese enigma para mí.

Al parecer Ryuk no captó el sarcasmo en su voz, pues atravesó la puerta que Light había cerrado sin inmutarse y le señaló, incriminador.

-Ya sé, es todo culpa de ese L. ¡Ya está muerto, maldita sea, Light, vamos, usa ese cuaderno como antes, cuando eras el verdadero Kira!

Digirió en silencio sus palabras, ignoró el grito, la voz cansada, su mirada perversa, todo lo dejó aparte. _Como antes_… ¿Acaso era posible volver todo a "como antes" cuando ya no había marcha atrás?

¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable cuando tenía por fin el sendero hacia la victoria bien marcado con rocas de oro y diamante? ¿Es que acaso se sentía… _impuro_?

Él nunca había dudado de la razón de sus ideales, los había defendido a capa y espada, como hacía en ese momento, pero había algo en la mirada de L que se le había marcado a fuego en la piel. Algo que le hacía recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, que para él no había sido más que un conjunto de actuaciones. Y estaba seguro de que para Ryuzaki también había sido lo mismo, una forma de tener estudiado con lupa el comportamiento de su principal sospechoso.

_Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo su amistad había dejado de ser una mentira. _

Pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de pensar más en _él_, sino en su reciente problema con el azúcar, cuyo origen también conocía. Porque la parte de su interior que todavía era él, esa zona no tocada por Kira, le reclamaba a gritos la razón por la que él, Light Yagami, podía continuar disfrutando de esos dulces manjares que hacían las delicias de L cuando este había muerto. ¿Por qué era él mejor que aquel cuyo asesinato tan meticulosamente había planeado?

¿Quién era Light Yagami para creerse superior a sus deducciones, sus sonrisas inexpertas aunque sinceras y sus movimientos ágiles e inimitables?

Él no nada más ni nada menos que Kira. El verdugo de los criminales, sí, pero ¿qué crimen había cometido Ryuzaki? ¿Ir tras él? ¿Hacer su trabajo, quizá?

_Estar a punto de descubrirme_, clamó aquella voz en su cabeza, _ese ha sido su pecado._

Y Kira no perdona a los pecadores, pero, a diferencia de Light, este último sí atiende a razones y sabe que el pecador no era L sino él. Ahora lo sigue siendo, hecho que también lo martiriza.

Tal vez sería mejor bajar a la cocina y tomarse el azúcar a cucharadas; demostrarle a L, estuviera donde estuviese, que no le temía, que ya era agua pasada, y sin embargo no se movió. Su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. Se hundió en la culpabilidad que esa inocente sonrisa le provocaba.

Callado, en una esquina del cuarto, Ryuk contempló el lento camino que trazó una lágrima furtiva al deslizarse por la mejilla de Light. Solo fue una, mas le bastó aquello al Shinigami para comprender la verdad oculta tras ella.

Esa lágrima hablaba más del nuevo dueño de la Death Note de lo que a él le gustaría, mostraba a la persona que era tras esa máscara cambiante que variaba dependiendo de la situación, quedando siempre tan antinaturalmente perfecta que resultaba sospechosa. Mostraba a Light antes de que sus dedos hubiesen sostenido por primera vez la Death Note, cuando aún era un chico cualquiera con unos sueños demasiado grandes para poder ser algún día cumplidos.

Y le dejó llorar, pues esa simple lágrima, proviniendo de quien lo hacía, era mil veces más auténtica que la mejor de las actuaciones de Kira.

Ryuk sabía que aunque muerto y derrotado, L algún día obtendría la victoria.

Porque había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra.

**Fin.**

Aquí estoy de nuevo xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta teoría de "la culpabilidad de Light Yagami" cuando mató a L. La verdad es que nunca pude pensar que se lo fuera a cargar y a seguir tan tranquilo, supongo que esto sería lo que me pasaría a mí si me cargase a una persona que me dice que soy su primera amiga XD

Ahora que lo releo se ve más yaoi que simple amistad… pero bueeeeno… XD

El capítulo 25 se ha quedado marcado en mi piel como un tatuaje, no lo puedo olvidar, es mi preferido y también el más triste para mi gusto :') Por eso todas las ideas de fics que tengo rotan alrededor de ese mismo cap xD Ya se verá si publico más aquí :), seguro que sí xP

Bueno, como sea, dejen review si gustan, que me alegran los días, y nos leeremos :3

Cuídense ;)

Atte, Magua.


End file.
